If You Like Pina Colada
by Vitty Rose
Summary: Sasuke getting tired of his spouse decides to try something different, when an ad in the Newspaper catches his eye. SasuNaru Song Fic


**Vitty Rose****: **Ello everyone, just a one-shot for you ^-^. Also a song fic, its just something I had to write lols. PS all in Sasuke's POV

**Summery****: **Sasuke getting tired of his spouse decides to try something different, when an ad in the Newspaper catches his eye. SasuNaru Song Fic

**Disclaimer****: **I own neither the song If You Like Pina Colada, or Naruto.

_**~SasuNaru~**_

I was tired of my life, tired of the same stupid routine, and tired of my spouse. We've been together way to long. Over the years when we first met it was like love at first site, his blond hair called to me, his blue eyes sent me over the hills. It was high school when met and we were inseparable ever since. Maybe that's was why after 20 years of marriage we no longer had fun together, no longer held the same passion . It was sad but true. Our love life had become like a broken record of a song we played to many times.

So one night while reading the paper, with Naruto asleep next to me on the bed, an ad in the newspaper jumped out to me. Usually I wouldn't care what they had to say, but for some reason this one called to me, and it read...

_'If you like Pina Colada's, And getting caught in the rain, If your not into yoga, If you have half a brain, If you like making love at midnight, In the dunes on the cape, Then I'm the love that you've looked for, Write to me and escape.'_

My breath caught, I quickly look ever at Naruto as it he would catch me. The only thing I got from him was a soft snore. I shook my head, this, whatever this was, had been over for awhile. So with out further hesitation I quickly went to get a piece of paper and wrote back to the newspaper, with an ad. Now I never considered myself a poet, but I was pretty proud of it and I wrote.

_'Yes I like Pina Colada's, And getting caught in the rain, I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne, I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, And cut through all this red tape, At a bar called Konaha, Where we'll plan our escape.'_

And with that I hoped back into bed turning off the light, I couldn't wait it was just to much. I didn't think about Naruto anymore, I know it sounds kind of mean, but this was way long awaited, and I knew Naruto felt the same.

In the morning I woke up quickly. I look over, Naruto seemed to be up already, that was fine. I got dressed quickly, heading down stairs. Naruto was at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, with a glass of coffee. Naruto barely look up from his from the paper as I sat down across from him with my own coffee. I looked at the time, it was quarter past 10, soon I would have to leave to meet with the mystery person. I just smirked, looking around everywhere, then frowned when my eyes landed on Naruto. Would he miss me? Would he even care when he realized I wasn't coming back? As it hit 10:30 my thoughts quickly turned to what the person would look like, and deciding I didn't want to wait any longer. I grabbed my coat, not sparing another glance to the house I would no longer be living in and headed out. I failed to see the look Naruto gave to the paper. Or the fact he rushed up stairs.

I took in a deep breath, why was I freaking out anyway? Well in a couple of minutes, the new love of my life would be walking through the bar doors. So with high hopes I waited, and he walked into the place. I knew that smile, and that blond hair anywhere.

Naruto walked up to me and with a sigh said, "Oh, its you."

We both sat there and laughed for a moment, and I said "I never knew... That you like Pina Coladas, And getting caught in the rain, And the feel of the ocean, And the taste of champagne, If you like making love at midnight, In the dunes on the cape, Your the man I've looked for, Come with me and escape." I stood up holding my hand out to him.

Naruto gave me a look of surprise, before smiling and taking my hand. I didn't know where we were going to go, and I was pretty sure Naruto didn't either, but I knew one thing was sure Naruto was the man I was going to live for the rest of my life, and I felt stupid for doubting it in the first place.

**THE END**

**Vitty Rose****: **Love it? Hate it? Hehe your all probably like WTH! I know, but I thought it was cute. Anyway hoped you liked my very short one-shot, and my other stories should be updating soon.


End file.
